


Adventure

by luna_weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_weasley/pseuds/luna_weasley
Summary: James Potter is running away. He hates his new baby sister, and everyone else seems to like her much more than him. So he's going to Teddy's house - there aren't any annoying babies there. Unfortunately, Teddy seems to like her too. But Jamie will never like Lily, right?
Relationships: James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter, Teddy Lupin & James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 10





	Adventure

James Sirius Potter is running away

He had decided yesterday. He didn't like his stupid house, or his stupid family, or his stupid new baby sister, Lily. She was the _worst_ . She didn't even _do_ anything, he did not understand why the grown ups liked her so much. All she did was sleep and eat and cry. Lots and lots of crying. All. The. Time.

It had been bad enough when his little brother had been born. But Al had been quiet, at least at first. Lily was never quiet. Even when he told her to stop crying because it was annoying, she didn't. It was like she didn't even understand him!

So yes, he was running away. He had decided this morning. He was four years old now, so that was _definitely_ grown up enough to be running away. Everyone told him how grown up he was getting. He was learning lots of new words, and granny was always saying how tall he was getting. Teddy had even said that maybe he could go to Hogwarts with him when he asked, and Hogwarts was for grown up children only, so he _must_ be grown up!

He found his daddy in the kitchen. He couldn’t find his mummy - she was probably in Lily's room, like _always  
_"Hey, J" daddy said  
"I'm wunning away!" he proclaimed brightly  
His daddy didn't look as sad as he was hoping  
"Oh?" he said "Where to?"  
James frowned. He hadn't thought of that  
"...away?" he said hopefully  
His daddy laughed "Come on James, you can't run away if you don't know where you're running _to_ "  
"Can so" he folded his arms and pouted

His daddy smiled, and went into the lounge. James followed instinctively  
"Okay, if you _are_ going to run away" he said "What are you bringing with you?"  
James paused  
"Cause if you're running away forever and ever, wouldn't you want to bring some stuff with you?"  
James felt himself blushed. This wasn't going how he thought it would  
"Please may I bowwow one of your backpacks?" he asked sheepishly  
"Sure you can" he smiled again - it was really very annoying how not sad he was "They're upstairs, by my bed. Do you know where mine and mummy's bedroom is?"  
James nodded eagerly, before racing up the stairs

As he reached the right room, he heard sounds from Lily's room. His mummy was making that funny cooing noise she always did around Lily, and Lily was whimpering quietly. James grimaced; that meant she was gonna start crying soon. He was glad that when he ran away (which was _still the plan_ \- it was just on pause for a little bit), he would never have to hear _that_ sound again, either. He quickly took a backpack from where his dad said they would be

He went into his bedroom - _easily_ the best room in the house, in his opinion - and put all his most important things in it. Then he put it on his back - it was very heavy, but he was a big boy, so he could carry it _all_ without help - and went back downstairs

His daddy had been sitting down looking at his funny Muggle phone as he came back into the lounge. He turned and got up when he saw James  
"Hey, bud, that looks heavy, do you want me to help-?"  
"No!" he said loudly, and his daddy stepped back "It's _my_ backpack now, daddy. I have _stolen_ it"  
He grinned triumphantly

His daddy chuckled  
"Okay, kiddo" he said "You decided where you're going yet?"  
James thought. He was grown up, but he wasn't a _big_ grown up yet. He needed to find a big grown up to look after him, like mummy and daddy did. A big grown up who liked him very much, and was always nice to him… it came to him quickly  
"Whewe does Teddy live?" he asked  
His daddy smiled "I thought you might say that" he gestured to the fireplace "I asked Percy to set up the connection while you were packing - you won't even need to say where you're going"  
"Oh"  
"After you're done running away, do you want me to come pick you up?" Daddy asked  
"Yes, please" he said meekly. After a moment, he thought about it "Wait- no! I'm wunning away _fowever_ , daddy! Fowever and ever and _ever_ "

Daddy nodded lightly. James was getting the feeling that he didn't believe him  
"Okay then" he said "Just know that, if you decide you want to come back after all, Percy is going to keep to Floo Network open for you, okay?"  
James nodded "Okay"  
He smiled, shifted the backpack on his back, and walked into the fire

* * *

_Ping_

Teddy smiled, and went for his phone. Technically, his Gran said he wasn't supposed to have his phone when doing school work, but since Harry had given it to him he'd always found ways to smuggle it into his bedroom. He chalked it up to the rebellious streak he got from being related to two Marauders

He flipped open his phone, and went to messages

**1 new message - Harry**

He knitted his eyebrows together, curious. Harry knew what time he did schoolwork, and he tended not to text then unless it was important

**Hey, Teddy**

**Just a warning - you've got incoming**

**Jamie has decided to run away, and I get the feeling he's gonna want to go see you**

Teddy frowned, and replied:

**Oh. Have you had a fight or something?**

**No, but I think something's wrong**

**He won't tell me what it is, though**

**I was wondering if you could talk to him - he's always been better at opening up to you than me or Ginny**

**Of course! No problem**

**Thanks, kid, I owe you one**

Teddy flipped his phone shut, and drummed his fingers on his desk. Sure enough, a couple minutes left, he heard his Gran yell from the lounge  
" _TEDDY! YOU'VE GOT A VISITOR!_ "  
"Coming, Gran!"

He hurtled down the stairs to find his grandmother looking utterly bewildered at the sight of one James Sirius Potter. His little brother looked, as he often did, utterly chaotic. He hadn't quite got the hang of Floo travel yet, and was covered in soot. He was wearing a backpack that was far too big for him, which looked in equal measures amusing and adorable. And he was wearing his signature goofy grin

Teddy smiled - he couldn’t help it in the face of one of his siblings  
"Hey, _brawd bach_ " he said  
Jamie swung round and beamed  
"Teddy!" he ran over into his open arms, giving him as hard a hug as a four year old could manage "I'm living wif you now - I've decided"  
Teddy chuckled "Alright, then"  
Behind Jamie, his grandmother flashed him a warning look. Teddy gave her back a look that he hoped conveyed _don't worry, I've got this_. It seemed to work, as she sat back down, looking relieved

"You wanna come up, see my room?" he said  
Jamie nodded "Okay"  
He took his hand and led him up the stairs. The door to the master bedroom was open, and as they passed it Jamie turned towards it. Teddy laughed lightly  
"No, Jamie, that's my grandmother's room" he said "I'm in here"  
He took him to the door down the hall, and into his room. In a complete contrast to his gran's neat organised bedroom, Teddy's was, objectively speaking, a complete mess. Clothes littered the floor, papers lined his desk. It was covered from top to bottom with remnants of his many old hobbies - model trains and toy brooms and origami creatures. There was even an astrolabe he had spent over half a year making. His gran would never stop nagging him to clear it up, but in truth, he liked it like this. In here, he felt like he was in control

"Why does youw gwand-muver have a bedwoom?" Jamie asked  
Teddy frowned, confused "Because… she lives here?"  
"Why?"  
"Why?" he repeated "Because this is her house"  
"Why?"  
" _Why?_ "  
"I fought it was youw house"  
"It's both our house" he explained "We both live here. She looks after me - like your mummy and daddy with you"  
"But… why?" now Jamie looked confused "You'we a grown up. Why would she need to look after you?"  
"I'm not a grown up, Jamie" he said, amused "I'm eleven. I'm a kid, like you. Just… a bigger kid"  
"But you'we always helpful to me when I'm wowied about stuff!" Jamie protested  
Teddy grinned "What are elder brothers for?"

Jamie put down his back back and flopped onto Teddy's bed, frowning "So you can't look after me, den?"  
"No" he said "I wouldn't know how to. And besides, I'm…"  
The _going to Hogwarts_ died on his lips. Mentioning the fact that he was leaving soon, especially to his siblings, always left him with a cold, slimy feeling in his gut  
"So, can your gwand-muver look after bofe of us?" Jamie asked hopefully  
He wasn't going to lie to him "I don't think she'd want to" he said "She already has to deal with me every day. I don't think she'd agree to look after two kids"

Jamie stared at the floor "Oh" he said softly  
Teddy sat down next to him "Hey, kiddo, it's alright"  
He put an arm round him and pulled him close  
"No s'not" Jamie mumbled "Everyfing's _wubbish_ "  
"C'mon, that's not true at all"

Jamie sat up. He looked miserable. Teddy felt his heart clench  
"You wanna tell me why you wanted to run away?" he asked quietly  
He folded his arms "I hate Lily. She's duh wowst sister _ever_ "  
Teddy didn't think any of that was true, but he knew better than to dispute it with James. In his experience, silence often got more answers that questions did, so he stayed quiet. He was proven right after a brief pause, as Jamie began to speak again  
"She's annoying, and she smells, and she won't stop cwying" he said "She's always waking me up after bedtime. And-" He stopped, thought, and carried on "And mummy and daddy like her much more den me"  
_There we go_ "Jamie, that's not true at all"  
"Yes it is" he snapped "Dey never want to spend time wif me. It's always _Lily Lily Lily_ "  
He folded his arms and pouted

Teddy ruffled his hair. Jamie cracked a smile, before quickly realising his mistake and frowning again  
"I'm _not_ being silly" he said "Dat's what mummy and daddy always say, and you'we gonna say it too"  
"I don't think you're being silly" said Teddy "Everything you're saying makes sense"  
Jamie blinked "Weally?"  
"Sure" he drew his knees up to his chest "I was worried too when you were born. I thought you were replacing me"  
Jamie gave him an incredulous look "But mummy and daddy weally like you"  
"Yeah, I know that _now_ " said Teddy "But at the time, they spent all their time looking after this new baby, they barely had any time for me"  
"But I'm not a baby"  
"You were" he flicked Jamie's nose "Just like Lily is now. I remember when you couldn't walk or talk" he grinned "Things were a lot quieter"  
"Hey!" Jamie hit him, and he giggled

"What I'm trying to say" he said, sobering up "is that, how things are now, isn't how it's always going to be. Lily's getting bigger, and soon she won't need someone looking after her as much"  
"Den fings will be back to normal?" Jamie said hopefully  
"If you mean, back to how things were, then no" he replied "You have a little sister now, Jamie, as well as a little brother. As she grows up, you'll get to learn what she's like, and she'll get to learn about you. In the end you might be friends"  
_And you won't get to see any of that happen_. Teddy grimaced, but Jamie didn't seem to notice  
"Do you fink I'll like her?"  
"I think you probably will" Teddy smiled "If she's anything like the rest of you Potters, I'm sure she'll be great"  
Jamie smiled back, a little uncertaintly

"What was in your bag?" asked Teddy  
"My important fings for wunning away" Jamie said proudly  
"Oh? Can I look?"  
Jamie nodded. Teddy picked up the rucksack and put it on his lap. He opened it. It was filled to the brim with toys. Teddy chuckled  
"Jamie, what were you planning on wearing?"  
"Dis" he pointed to the clothes he had on  
"Okay, good start. What else?"  
"Um…" he screwed up his face, thinking "I fought I could share wif you?"  
"Oh?"  
Teddy raised an eyebrow, got up, and went to his wardrobe, opening it wide enough that Jamie could see what was inside  
"You think any of this would fit you?"

Jamie got up and walked over  
"Why is dere a dwess in dere?" he asked, pointing  
Teddy followed his finger. His stomach clenched  
"That's not a dress, Jamie" he said quietly "That's my new Hogwarts robes"  
He reached over and ran his hand down the fabric. This was the reason he was leaving. This was the reason he wouldn't hear Lily's first words, or watch her take her first wobbly steps. This was the reason he was abandoning his family

Jamie grinned, oblivious  
"Can I twy it?"  
"Try it on? Sure"  
Teddy took it off the handle  
"Okay, hold out your arms like this"  
Teddy held his arms up either side of his body. Jamie copied. Teddy knelt down and wrapped the robes over his shoulders, threading his arms though the sleeves. He stood back up again. The robed dwarfed his little brother. Most of it pooled on the floor, and his arms were hidden entirely. And yet he was beaming. Teddy smiled  
"You look ready to go to Hogwarts, _brawd bach_ "  
" _Weally?_ "  
"Yeah! You wanna give me a spin?"  
Jamie spun around and around. The robes caught and his feet and he stumbled, but Teddy caught him, laughing  
"Alright, kiddo, you might want to grow up a little bit more before you _actually_ go to Hogwarts"  
"Okay, then" he said, with all the solemnity a four year old could muster  
Teddy grinned "You wanna show your mummy and daddy how grown up you look?"  
"Yeah!"  
Teddy chuckled, picked his brother up so as not to let the robes trail on the floor, and carried him out of the room

* * *

Harry had left the Floo connection open, so all Teddy had to do was step into the fire, and he quickly found himself at the Potter house. Both Harry and Ginny were there, sitting on the sofa talking quietly. They both smiled as they came in  
"Hello, boys," said Harry "Nice trip, James?"  
Teddy put Jamie back on the floor. Jamie held out his arms wide, showing of his robes  
"Look at me! I'm going to Hogwarts!"  
Ginny looked at Harry, smiling "It seems we have two wizards on our hands, now"  
Jamie clapped his hands "No, mummy, I'm just pwetending" he stage-whispered  
He wriggled his way out of the robes and gave them back to Teddy. He spun around  
"See? I'm _not_ going to Hogwarts anymore!"  
Ginny's eyes widened comically " _Really?_ "  
"Yeah!" Jamie's eyes were alight with childish glee. He had the air of a magician who had just revealed his greatest trick

"Well that's good" she said, coming over and giving him a hug "I'd like to have you around for a long while yet. Are you not running away anymore?"  
"No, mummy, it's okay" he said in his most grown up voice "I haf decided to stay"  
Teddy dropped his gaze to the floor for a moment. When he looked back up, Harry was watching him - clearly he was more observant than his son

Teddy cleared his throat  
"Um, Ginny?" he said nervously "Is Lily awake?"  
"Yeah, I should think so" Ginny shrugged "I just put her to bed, but it normally takes her a while to drop off… how come?"  
"Can I see her?"  
Ginny smiled "She's your little sister, Teddy. You don't need to ask to see her" she stood back up "Come on, James, let's get you to bed"

"Actually" he blushed "I was hoping Jamie would join me. I'd like to show him something, if that's okay"  
"Yeah, that's fine" she said, before turning back to Jamie "I'll be waiting in your bedroom for bedtime stories, okay?"  
"I thought it was my turn to do bedtime stories" Harry protested  
"You can do Al's" said Ginny "But I've just spent all day trying to calm down the screaming baby - I think I deserve _one_ story at least"  
Harry's eyes did that mushy thing they only did when he was looking at Ginny "Alright, then"

Teddy put on his Hogwarts robes to free his hands, and offered one to Jamie  
"Shall we go?"  
Jamie took his hand. They both went up the long flight of stairs, Jamie trailing behind Teddy  
"Why do you want me to see Lily?" he asked "I know what she looks like"  
"Do you?"  
"Yes" Jamie asserted "she has wed hair and bwown eyes"  
"Okay, but have you seen her recently?"  
"Wecently?"  
"Yeah, within- here we are"

They came into the nursery. Teddy had seen this room go through three different owners. It remained largely the same - the same pale yellow walls, the same carpet, the same rocking chair piled with cushions. The only difference was the occupant of the large cot at the centre of the room

Jamie waddled over to the cot  
"See?" he said proudly, pointing at the cot "Wed hair, like mummy, and bwown eyes, like me"  
He was right about the hair, but Teddy had to disagree with him on the eyes. Jamie had definitely inherited his eyes from Ginny - they were the same dark brown, the same circular shape. But Lily's eyes were slightly flatter, and a shade lighter brown, more hazel. Teddy thought they more closely resembled the eyes of Harry's father, who he'd seen in photographs

Teddy came over to the cot. He was tall enough to peer inside so Lily, who was lying on her back, could see him. She smiled sleepily at him  
"Bah bah bah bah" she mumbled "Puh Puh Puh"  
"What's she trying to say?" Jamie asked  
"Nothing, yet. She's too little to talk. She's just babbling"  
Teddy leant over and reached a hand into the cot. Lily grabbed at it eagerly, giggling  
"You want me to pick you up?" Teddy asked  
"Muh muh _muh_ muh" she said eagerly, which Teddy took to mean yes  
"But mummy said only gwown ups can hold Lily!" Jamie protested  
"It's okay, I know how to hold babies properly" he smiled at Jamie "Your mummy and daddy taught me when you were born"

Teddy leaned forwards and put his hands on her sides, slowly lifting her out of the cot. Lily squealed happily, batting his forearms with her tiny fists  
"We good?" Teddy asked  
He gathered her up into his arms, careful to support her head. She was still so small - pretty much all of her could fit in the crook of his arm

Slowly, making sure she wasn't in any discomfort, Teddy walked over to the side of the room and sat down, cross-legged with his back to the wall. Jamie followed. Teddy let his Lily-laden arms rest on his lap. Jamie leaned over to get a better look at his sister. _Their_ sister  
"She's so little!" he said eagerly  
He reached over and poked her hand. Lily's tiny fingers closed over Jamie's hand, and he gasped  
"I thought you didn't like her?" Teddy asked, bemused  
"I- I-" Jamie frowned "I like her when she's not cwying" he decided "But she's cwying most of the time"

Teddy slowly shifted his arms, rocking Lily up and down. She opened her mouth wide and yawned, screwing her eyes up tight  
"You tired, yeah?" he said quietly, in what he was sure was a baby voice " _Big_ yawn"  
She smiled sleepily and yawned again. Teddy nudged Jamie to get his attention  
"You see her little teeth, there?" he whispered  
Jamie kneeled up to get a better look "Yeah!" he said, fascinated  
Teddy gently rocked Lily as he talked to James  
"Those weren't there a little while ago" he said "She just had gums, see?" he quickly morphed his teeth away and opened his mouth, so Jamie could see what he meant "Over the last couple of weeks, her little teeth have been poking up through her gums"  
Jamie looked at Lily, maybe hoping that she would yawn again. But she had her eyes shut, and was sucking her thumb. Teddy could hear her breathing slow  
"Did that happen to me?" Jamie asked eagerly  
"No, you were born with all your teeth " he said "But Lily wasn't, and nor was Al. They had to grow their's. And that hurt for them. That's why Lily has been crying so much recently - her new teeth have been stabbing at her gums. She's been in pain"

Jamie stared at the ground  
"Oh" he said quietly  
"It's alright, Jamie, you didn't know" said Teddy "And she's finished teething now - she won't be crying as much anymore"  
"Okay"  
Teddy stopped rocking. Lily had taken her thumb out of her mouth. Her breathing was a lot slower now  
"I think Lily's asleep" he said quietly "You want to say goodnight?"  
"Goodnight, Lily" Jamie said softly  
Teddy smiled. Jamie really was quite cute sometimes

Teddy stood back up, making sure to minimise sudden movements. Teddy walked over to the cot and lay his little sleeping sister back down  
"Can you get her blanket, Jamie?"  
He pointed to her little red blanket, which lay forgotten by the corner of her bed. What he had meant was 'can you pass it to me, James?", but Jamie pushed his arms through the bars of the cot, picked up the blanket and lay it over Lily  
"Now she'll be all warm" he said seriously  
Teddy bit his lip to hide a smile. He picked up her favourite toy - Lily rotated through favourite toys a lot, but right now it was a fluffy penguin her Uncle Ron got her - and tucked it under her chin. Her little hands closed over it, even in sleep

"Right" Teddy whispered "We're gonna need to be really quiet when we leave, okay?"  
"Okay" Jamie nodded  
They both tiptoed out of the nursery, shutting the door behind them

"Is it bedtime now?" asked Jamie, yawning  
"Just one more thing" Teddy knelt down so he was eye level with Jamie "You know I'm going to Hogwarts soon, yeah?"  
"Yeah"  
"So, I won't be around for a while"  
"What, not even at weekends?" Jaime asked, incredulous  
"No, not even at weekends" he shook his head "Which means" he poked Jamie in the stomach " _you're_ gonna be elder brother for a bit, hmm?"  
" _Me?_ "  
"Yeah"  
"What do I need to do?" Jamie asked, puffing out his chest  
"You don't need to do much" he said "Mummy and daddy will do all the grown up stuff, just like normal. Just… maybe don't fight with your brother so much while I'm away?"  
Jamie thought for a moment, before nodding "Okay"  
"Okay?" Jamie nodded again. Teddy stood up "Well okay then. I see we're in safe hands. I'll see you round, yeah?"  
"Bye bye!"  
"Goodbye, James"

Teddy turned to leave. As he reached the end of the corridor he turned briefly. Jamie was stood with both his hands pressed against the nursery door, acting like some kind of guard. He smiled. He suddenly didn't feel quite so bad about leaving. He pulled his Hogwarts robes over his shoulders, and climbed down the stairs

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, "brawd bach" means "little brother" in Welsh  
> I figured, since his paternal grandparents are Welsh, he would have picked it up over the years


End file.
